1. Field
Apparatuses, devices, and articles of manufacture consistent with the present disclosure relate to a display unit and a display apparatus, and more particularly to a display unit, which includes a display panel, a printed circuit board (PCB), and a chip-on-film electrically interconnecting the display panel and the PCB, and a display apparatus including the display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, higher-resolution and larger-sized display panels configured to display content on a display apparatus have been intensively researched and developed.
With rapidly increasing demand for larger-sized and higher-resolution display panels, a display apparatus including a top chassis and a bottom chassis configured to cover such display panel is gradually reduced in thickness. As the display apparatus is gradually reduced in thickness and a bezel of the top chassis has a smaller thickness, concentration of a user who views images displayed on the display apparatus may be gradually increased. That is, a viewable area may be gradually increased.
Due to the presence of a printed circuit board (PCB) for driving a display panel, a flexible PCB for interconnecting the display panel and the PCB, and a cover for protecting the PCB; a lower end of the bottom chassis may be thicker than an upper end of the bottom chassis.